William Towne 1599 List of Famous Descendants
Famous descendants of immigrants William Towne (1599-1685) and wife, Joanna Blessing (1595-1682). They settled in Salem, Massachusetts where three of their daughters were persecuted as witches in 1692 at the Salem witch trials. Research Notes Family Trees * Isaac Ball Immigrant Ancestors * Ephraim Peabody 1804 Immigrant Ancestors * Joseph Richards 1762 Immigrant Ancestors * Moses Warren Immigrant Ancestors Children & Grandchildren * Rebecca Towne Nurse (1621-1692) - (daughter), 1637 immigrant Executed by hanging on 16 July 1692 at the Salem witch trials. * Mary Towne Eastey (1634-1692) - (daughter) Executed by hanging on 22 Sept 1692 at Salem witch trials. * Sarah Towne Cloyse (1642-1703) - (daughter) accused of witchcraft, but released from custody. A B * Ball, Lucille (1911-1989) - ( HDBall, JCBall, CMBall, IBall3, HCummings, RCummings, MLarabee, MTowne, JTowne, WTowne) - Famous TV Actress of I Love Lucy fame. C * Card, Orson Scott (1951): ( WRCard, Richards, GFRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, RTowne, WTowne) - LDS Novelist most famous for his 1985 book Enders Game. * Covey, Stephen R. (1932-2012) - ( ILRichards, SLRichards2, SLRichards1, WRichards, JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, RTowne, WTowne) - Well noted Author of The Seven Habits of Highly Effective People. E * Eliot, Charles (1859-1897) - ( EDPeabody, EPeabody, EPeabody5, SHutchinson, NHutchinson, STarbell, MNurse, RTowne, WTowne1) - American landscape architect and pioneer of regional planning; * Eliot, Samuel A II (1862-1950) - (son of Ellen Derby Peabody) Unitarian minister and president of the American Unitarian Association. * Eliot, Samuel A, Jr (1893-1984) - (grandson Ellen Derby Peabody) American novelist; * Eliot, Theodore L. (1928) - U.S. Ambassador to Afghanistan 1973-1978; grandson of Samuel Atkins Eliot II * Eliot, Thomas H (1907-1991) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts; son of Samuel Atkins Eliot II. * Esty, Constantine (1824-1912) - ( DEsty, REsty, EEsty, JEsty3, JEsty2, MTowne, WTowne1) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts (Republican) and chief tax assessor during the Lincoln and Johnson administrations. * Esty, Alexander Rice (1826-1881) - (brother of Constantine) famous architect known for designing many Gothic Revival churches in New England, however his work also encompassed university buildings, public buildings, office buildings, and private residences across the Northeastern United States. H * Hasseltine, Ann (1789-1826) : ( RBarton, BBarton, SBarton, HEBridges, STowne, WTowne1) - AKA: Ann Judson - One of the first Baptist missionaries to Burma where she died. M P Peabody, Ephraim III (1804-1856) - ( EPeabody5, SHutchinson, NHutchinson, STarbell, MNurse, RTowne, WTowne) -was a noteworthy Unitarian clergyman and popular pulpit orator. Pastor of King's Chapel Unitarian Church in Boston for many years. * Prentiss, Sophia (1828-1888) ( AWilcox, PNurse, 8-DNurse, 9-WNurse, BNurse, RTowne, WTowne) - ) - wife of Dr Willard Bliss (1825-1889) - a physician and they resided in Washington DC. Dr Bliss was one of the attending Presidential Physicians to Pres Garfield when he died from his assasination. He was also Surgeon General of the Army and the doctor who treated Gen Zachary Taylor for malaria. * Price, Vincent L (1911-1993) ( HEWhite, RJWhite, MBigelow, TBigelow, TNurse, JNurse2,JNurse1, RTowne, WTowne) - Actor appearing in over 175 films spanning over 50 years beginning in 1938, honored with Life Career Awards in 1986 by the Academny of Science Fiction, and Horror Films, and in 1991 by the Los Angeles Film Critics Association, radio drama star, and noted art collector and critic. R * Reid, Almira Jane (1840-1912) - ( SPrentiss, PWarren, PNurse, 8-DNurse, 9-WNurse, 10-BNurse, RTowne, WTowne) - Mormon Wagon Train Pioneer and Journalist in 1861 traveled from Iowas to Utah. * Richards, Alice Ann (1849-1940) - (daughter of Willard) wife of Utah Militia Leader and frontiersman Lot Smith (1830-1892) * Richards, Franklin D. (1821-1899) (son of Phinehas Richards) - popular mormon missionary and 1st president of Utah Genealogical Society * Richards, Franklin D. (1900-1987) - ( CCRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, RTowne, WTowne) - LDS Missionary and general authority Seventy. * Richards, Franklin S. (1849-1934) - (Grandson of Phinehas) a attorney for the LDS Church and married to Emily Sophia Tanner (1850-1929) who was a delegate to the first National Council of Women in 1888 and early women's suffrage activist. * Richards, G. William (1918-2005) - ( SRichards, SLRichards1, WRichards, JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, RTowne, WTowne) - LDS Hynm composer and veteran of WWII Battle of the Bulge and the liberation of Nazi death camps. * Richards, George F (1861-1950) - (grandson of Phinehas) Apostle in the LDS Church * Richards, George S (1823-1838) - (son of Phinehas) died in the 1838 Haun's Mill Massacre of Missouri at age 15. * Richards, Henry P (1831-1912) - (son of Phinehas) two time missionary to Hawaii, presented Book of Mormon to the Hawaiian Queen. * Richards, Joseph W, Pvt (1829-1846) (Son of Phinehas), musician in Company A of The Mormon Battalion - He married his cousin, Eliza Ann Peirson (1822-1846), also a granddaughter of Joseph Richards (1762-1840). * Richards, Joseph (1762-1840) - ( WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, RTowne, WTowne) - veteran of American Revolutionary War. * Richards, LeGrand (1886-1983) - ( GFRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, RTowne, WTowne) - 3rd Generation LDS Apostle and 7th Presiding Bishop of the LDS Church (1938-1952). * Richards, Levi, Dr. (1799-1876) - (Son of Joseph) - Physician to the Mormon Prophet. * Richards, Levi W. (1845-1914) - (only son of Levi) - Secretary of the Deseret Sunday School General Board. * Richards, Lee G Richards (1878-1950),(grandson of Levi) - famous Utah portrait artist whose paintings adorn many civic and religious buildings in the state and abroad. * Richards, Lynn S (1901-2001) - ( SLRichards2, SLRicahrds1, WRichards, JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, RTowne, WTowne) a Utah lawyer and politician and a leader in LDS Church who lived to age 100. * Richards, Phinehas (1788-1874) - (brother of Willard) early pioneer leader of the LDS Church * Richards, Sarah (1850-1915) - Wife of Joseph F. Smith, 6th President of the LDS Church. * Richards, Stayner (1885-1953) - (grandson of Willard) - LDS Stake President and President of the LDS British Mission. * Richards, Stephen L (1879-1959) - (grandson of Willard) - LDS Apostle and 1st Counselor to LDS Church President David O. McKay from 1951 to his death in 1959. Successfuly career in Salt Lake law, politics and business. * Richards, Willard (1804-1854) - (brother of Joseph) - Early LDS Apostle, Counselor to Brigham Young (1801-1877) and eyewitness to the martyrdom of the Mormon Prophet, Joseph Smith (1805-1844). * Richards, William (1730-1793) - father of Joseph Richards, veteran of the French and Indian Wars. S * Smith, Willard R (1884-1972) - ( SERichards, WRichards, JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, RTowne, WTowne) - He served as president of the Salt Lake Temple from 1961-1964. He married Florence Grant, a daughter of Heber J. Grant and Lucy Stringham. * Smith, Florence (1913) - (daughter of Willard R Smith) was the sixth general president of the Young Women's Mutual Improvement Association of LDS Church (1961-1972). (current age 101, still living). T W * Warren, Daniel (1786-1862) - ( PNurse, 8-DNurse, 9-WNurse, 10-BNurse, RTowne, WTowne) - led a large part of the Warren family to settle a new town of Warrensville in Cuyahoga County, Ohio in the early 19th century. * West, Franklin L.R. (1885-1966) - ( JRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, RTowne, WTowne) - 8th Commissioner of Education for the LDS Church (1935-1953). War Veterans American Revolutionary War # Barton, Bezaleel (1722-1775) : ( SBarton, HEBridges, STowne, WTowne1) - Died at the Battle of Bunker Hill. Category:Towne (surname) Category:Descendancy lists